


Sin

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Universe, Double Penetration, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Movie, Rock Stars, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Spanking, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You're the lucky fan that gets to spend the night with your favorite rising rockstar !





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : for the sake of my own sanity, I consider Steg a person of his own, and not a weird combo of father and son, that would be gross. Still, I prefer to post this anonymously because I know this _is_ weird stuff. If anything triggers you in the tags, don't read, 'cuz I guarantee it's gonna happen.
> 
> That said... I needed to get this out of my system, so here's pure smut for y'all sinners. I know we've been thirsty for him so... I hope I don't disappoint.

The final note of Mr Multiverse's show just rang... and you're left starry eyed.

His handsome face, his mane, his body, his talent, his pitch-perfect voice, and the way he seems flirty at every moment have you totally mesmerized. He's like a living god, both a musical genius and an Adonis with twice the arms to hug you – and _oh, boy_, would you want to be held in those. He salutes the public one final time before announcing that he'll be close by to sell CDs, tee-shirts and the likes.

You wait until the crowd's dispersing, and make your way to the merch booth as the last in line. 

"Mr Multiverse", you breathe out as you finally reach him.

"Please, call me Steg", he flashes you a bright smile.

Hearing his deep voice directed at you, you swallow a lump in your throat and your heart misses a beat. "Okay... Steg. Can I- um, can I buy a CD ?", you shyly ask.

He laughs. "My, of course you can. There you are", he hands you the album he grabs on top of the closest pile on the table.

You bury your embarrassment inside your bag while you fumble around for your wallet, and you're pretty sure you're beet red by the time you finally find it and retrieve a couple of bills to pay for the CD. You shyly hand them out, unable to look at him in the eyes. You find yourself staring at him in the chest and it's no better. Your eyes trail down lower... you blink as you reach the pink gem in the middle of a perfect six-pack and realize you've almost gone too far. Your eyes shoot up to meet mischievous eyes and a knowing smile.

He doesn't call you out, though, instead he simply gives you the album, takes your money, and starts searching for change.

"Don't", you hastedly say, "Your album is worth so much more."

"Huh." He looks genuinely surprised, and a soft smile grows on his face. "Thank you, that's really flattering. But..." He searches under the table. "You know what, have a poster with that, that's more fair."

You find yourself unable to refuse such an offer : it's a real-scale poster of Steg on stage, rocking it with the most seductive smile you've ever seen. You bite the inside of your cheek to prevent a creeping smile from showing, delighted that you are to be be graced with such an item. You eagerly move to grab the rolled poster, and freeze as your fingers meet his. _Warm._ You bite your lower lip and look up as you withdraw your hand, only to be met by a sly smile and a slightly raised eyebrow.

"There", he hands the poster to you, "Don't be shy."

You barely hear him over the sound of your deafening heartbeat, but manage to catch the desired item.

He doesn't let go, though, and while his lower right hand keeps holding the poster, the upper one moves to your own, gently squeezing it.

You're surprised by both the movement and the warmth you feel spreading throughout your body. You blink twice, you swallow, then you look up, searching for an answer to a wordless question.

His lower left hand tucks a stray hair strand behind your ear, and he hand-combs the hair at the back of his neck with the other. He gives you an appreciative once-over and lowly asks, "D'you need a ride home ?"

You feel yourself blushing madly. _Holy shit, is this real ?_ Something tightens in your gut and you only manage to silently nod the affirmative.

He withdraws his hands from you and starts packing what's left of the merch. "I'll clear that up in a blink, then I'm all yours", he winks at you.

Your mind is sent reeling by the innuendo and the images that come to your mind at hearing such words. _Oh, __how __I'd like you to be "all mine"._ You straighten up and shake your head, hoping to temper your raging blush. "Do you need help ?", you ask in hopes of diverting your mind from the dirty fantasies clouding it.

"Eh, an extra pair of arms always helps", he says as he gives you a pair of thumbs up, while his lower hands put away the merch in storage boxes.

You chuckle at that, and start piling tee-shirts in a box.

Everything goes smoothly, and you store the last cardboard box at the back of the van in a matter of minutes.

Then you buckle up, and your heart starts beating fast in anticipation as Steg turns the van on.

"Where to ?", he asks.

"Um, near the pier, at the corner of the cinema."

"Gotcha", he flashes you a smile, and starts driving, his upper hands on the steering wheel, the lower ones on the gear lever or the van's window.

You know the ride won't last long, and you're desperately trying to find a reason to bring him home. Or is he already planning on following you ? You're unbearably tense, not knowing whether he's just being nice, or if he has other ideas in mind. Either way is fine, but still...

"Oh, by the way, I never asked your name ?"

"I'm (y/n)", you say.

"Hmm. Beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

You avert your eyes to the side in hopes he doesn't notice your blush. "Thanks", you murmur.

The hand that was on the gear lever moves to hover above your knee, and he seems to hesitate at the last moment, withdrawing his fingertips just as they were about to reach you. A low hum rumbles, before he finally reaches out and covers your knee with his large hand.

You nearly melt at the contact. _Warm. Way too intimate for what it is._ You swallow but don't dare move.

You can see him biting his lower lip from the corner of your eye, before he asks, "Am I making you uncomfortable ? I don't mean to", he starts to move his hand away.

You turn to him, and catch the faulty limb mid-air to slowly place it back on your knee. You squeeze his fingers with yours, silently reassuring him that you want him there, as you take a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous", you admit.

Steg traces soothing circles against your knee with the pad of his thumb, and a comforting smile appears at the corners of his mouth. "Aw, don't be, I don't bite... unless you ask me to", he winks.

You stifle a pleased sound with an awkward cough.

"I'm sure you're loads of fun once you unwind", he invitingly says.

You don't miss the subtle innuendo, and vivid images of "fun" things to do with him come to your mind. "I'm sure you are, too", you dare, when it finally dawns on you that he's interested in you.

His smile grows wider, and he offers, "Just ask, and I'll deliver." 

You're positive your heartbeat has never been that fast and loud in your chest. "By any means, please, do", you answer in disbelief.

He bites his lower lip, hums and parks the van in front of the cinema.

_ Oh. Already there. _ You numbly unbuckle from your seat,  grab your bag and the poster, and get out  of the van  to lead the way towards your place.

The moment you've closed the door to your flat, there's a strong pair of hands on your hips, pulling you close, and another holding your face as Steg presses his lips against your own.

You exhale a moan into the kiss, surprised to be getting there so fast but all the more aroused to feel desired.

He uses the broken sound leaving you to explore your mouth further, playfully flicking the tip of his tongue against yours.

You drop the poster on the floor, let your bag slide down your shoulders until you can drop it too, and your hands find anchor on his naked sides. You cling onto warm skin spread over taut muscle, and explore his strong stature with your fingertips.

His own hands roam freely against your back, palming at every expense of body he can find, lingering at your hips to pull you closer.

You break the kiss to admire him from up close, and thread a hand through his silky soft and terribly alluring mane.

He softly moans in return, his eyes fluttering shut.

"You're so... gorgeous", you murmur.

He cracks one eye open as he raises an eyebrow. "Says who ?", he counters, "Look at you." And he _does_ look at you, giving you a slow once-over, from head to toe and all the way back up, gaze lingering on your curves and your lips.

It feels like you're stark naked under his scrutiny, but his effortless charm is magnetic and you're only drawn to him more. You lean up for another kiss, yearning for more of the delicious treat that is his taste.

He happily complies and captures your mouth, plunges his tongue deep as if to claim you, earning small moans of relief and arousal. Meanwhile, his lower hands sneak their way under your top...

You slightly curve your back to earn more contact with that heavenly warm skin, and notice how the light calluses at his fingertips leave sparks of pleasure in their wake. _I want his hands all over me..._You slightly pull his hair when he reaches the small of your back, and moan when he gently bites your lower lip in return.

"(y/n)", he says, breathing heavily now, "The effect you have on me..."

You raise an incredulous eyebrow. You have a light chuckle, and echo, "Says who ?" You feel more at ease in the comfort of your own home, compared to earlier in the van. You feel playful too, as you kind of want to see where this can go... After all, you've fantasized on Steg from the first time you saw him on stage, and hell knows how much you've thought of him in more than one unholy ways. "I'm pretty sure my underwear is done for", you reveal.

He softly growls, and tightens his hold on your waist. There's eagerness and a hint of pride in his gaze, as he smiles at you again.

You tilt your head up to reach his perfect jawline, nibble at it as his eyes flutter shut. Then you tiptoe to bury your arousal in the crook of his neck, peppering it with soft kisses as you relish in his musky scent.

There's a soft satisfied sigh, before he leans in too, kissing your forehead, your temple, and all the way along your ear.

You shudder in want, and decide to offer more skin for him to play. You take a step back under his curious gaze, and slowly remove your top.

You hear him gulp, and feel the weight of his gaze on your upper body revealed to him. "Is there a bed I can take you to ? That's a pretty urgent matter."

Something warm tightens in your gut at hearing such words and you have half the mind to let him take you here and then... But the bed is comfy, and the condoms are in your night table. Albeit reluctantly, you take another step back, and cock your head towards the corridor for him to follow you. You soon reach your bed and sit at the end of it, fidgeting in anticipation as Steg closes the door, then draws the curtains closed.

A few rays of light from the streets peer through them, and he places himself within their reach as he removes his shirt and shorts, only revealing more strength and tantalizing skin.

You open wide eyes and feel a wave of lust coursing through your whole body.  _Holy shiiit, he's ripped !_

Then he walks towards you, and holds a hand out to help you up. He presses his strong body against yours, pulling you into his embrace with all of his arms, hands roaming freely your shoulders and back, tightening at your waist. 

You let yourself be dragged into his taller form, relishing in  his warmth and  the multiple touches,  and tilt your head up, let your eyes flutter shut as you ask for another kiss.

He leans down to meet you, cards a hand through the hair at the nape of your neck to help deepen the kiss. As one of your hands find the small of his back, he gently rocks his hips against yours.

You  let your hands discover the broad expanse of his back, and  moan into the kiss when you feel a very obvious bulge pressing against your stomach.  _Damn, he's rock hard !_

Another hip roll confirms a  _huge_ interest,  while his tongue keeps plunging deep in your mouth  to play with yours.

You break the kiss hot, panting, and in absolute  _need_ of him. You bite your  lower lip and slide your hands past the small of his back, cup his round ass cheeks and give an appreciative squeeze, fingertips pressing into the firm muscle to bring him even closer.

An amused eyebrow shoots up, and two of his own hands move down your hips to  mirror your motions .

You softly groan when you feel that impressive bulge throbbing against your belly, and feel the irrepressible urge to see what Steg's like under the irrelevant underwear he still wears. You take a deep breath and look at him in the eyes, tuck your thumbs at the elastic waistline, and start tugging down, pausing just past his hips for permission.

He smirks and shimmies out of his underwear, letting the garment carelessly slide along his muscular thighs and legs until it pools around his feet. Then he kicks his sandals out and steps out of his underwear.

You run your fingertips on his hips, tracing their outline and keeping eye contact, then you move your hands to his front and start palming at him. He's soft, warmer than ever and leaking at the head... you curve your fingers around his shaft and squeeze a little, slide down, but it's only when you reach the base that you notice something unusual. You frown and your gaze flies down, to discover _two_ rock hard erections : the one you're currently stroking and another throbbing one just above. You swallow at the sight – and the various naughty ideas that come to your mind – but keep lazily pumping. You bite your lower lip as you look back up and say, "You're full of surprises."

Steg has an awkward chuckle, and runs one of his upper hands through his mane. "Yeah... is- is that okay ?"

You hungrily look at him and firmly nod before leaning in for another kiss. While you suck on his tongue, you turn him around and push him backwards towards the bed, until he meets the mattress with the back of his knees and he's forced to sit. "Give me a pillow", you softly say. You grab the cushion he hands you and install it between his feet, before sinking down to your knees.

He props himself on all of his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed with anticipation clear on his face.

You smirk and dive down head first to engulf the erection you were stroking, right hand at the base, and use your left one to lazily circle around the other shaft, and start tugging in rhythm.

A broken moan passes past Steg's lips, and two of his hands move to gently tangle in your hair as you bob your head up and down.

You playfully flick your tongue up the frenulum, relish in the way he throbs in your mouth, and dive in to see how far you can take him. Satisfied with your performance, you release him with a wet sound, and put the head of the other cock into your mouth.

A throaty groan resounds in the room.

This one's a bit larger, and you let the saliva welling up in your mouth drip down your chin as you try to engulf him whole, all the while never stopping your ministrations with your other hand.

"Nngh... so good", he praises you, rolling his hips just a little to help you take him in.

You feel yourself getting wetter by the minute, his taste and the moans he makes powerfully arousing. You focus on breathing through your nose as you deliver the best blowjob you're capable of.

But his grip on your hair tightens after a few minutes, and he holds your head in place as your nose is brushing against his happy trail for a short while, before pulling you up.

You playfully press your tongue along the vein on the underside when he does so, earning a hiss followed by a low moan, and finally make eye contact.

Steg's heavily panting, muscles strained in an obvious effort not to lose control, skin flushed red in arousal and shining with a sheen layer of sweat.

You lick your lips and can't contain a moan at the heavenly sight. 

"(y/n)... Allow me to return the favor", he huskily says.

Your heart skips a beat, but soon you move to stand up, and remove your boots, pants and bra. You wipe your chin and wait for what's coming next.

He hungrily looks at you for a short while, then he sits at the head of the bed, and as you join him he drags your back into his lap. You feel two wet, hot and rock hard erections pressing against the small of your back, but he insists, "Let me make you feel good."

You decide to abandon yourself to his ministrations and lean back into his taller form. 

Steg's strong body is warm and welcoming, all four arms wrapping around you to form a safe cocoon. Then his upper hands come to cup your chest while the lower ones part your thighs.

You feel exposed and terribly vulnerable, but all the more aroused.

He kisses your naked shoulder and starts massaging your breasts.

You whimper when he bites the tender flesh on your neck but still moan, "Hnngh, more..."

You feel the curve of a smile against your skin, and he resumes his motions, biting here and there, sucking and licking afterwards to soothe the pain. He rolls your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, lightly pulls on them before releasing the sensitive buds. His lower hands squeeze your thighs, slide up along them until he reaches your hips, and he tucks his thumbs into the waistband of your panties.

You lift your hips up as silent consent, and he helps you out of the now soaked garment.

He keeps playing with your tits and caressing your thighs for a while, then his lower hands move to your inner thighs, feel the dampness between them, and gently part your folds.

You catch your breath as one of his fingertips deliberately grazes your clit, and feel his heartbeat reverberating through his chest as your arch your back in return.

His fingers move down and get soaked by your own juices, spread them around your entrance, teasing you for a short while. Then he pushes two wet fingers inside you, all the way to the knuckle.

You gasp at the sudden intrusion but can help neither the moan leaving you the second after, nor the twitching of your insides you can feel tightening around his large fingers.

His cocks throb against the small of your back, and his other pair of hands squeeze your tits together, pinching your nipples.

There's a broken sound halfway between a sob and a moan at the multiple touches, and you arch your back again, searching for more friction.

His free hand slides between your legs, and starts stroking your clit in rhythm with the pumping of his fingers inside you.

You melt under his ministrations, and feel kinda dizzy, being stimulated everywhere at the same time.

His fingers slide easily with how wet you are now, and he has no trouble inserting a third one. 

You keen and writhe against him, but his powerful arms hold you in place and forbid you too many movements : you're trapped in heavenly torture and it's becoming harder by the minute to resist the rockstar's doings.

Steg slides his legs under yours to spread them more and keep them in place as he curves his fingers _just right_ inside you. As you wail, he gently bites the tender skin where your neck meets your shoulder, sucks afterwards and rolls your clit between his fingers.

Your eyes flutter shut and you bite your lower lip in want. You feel tears prickling at the corners of your eyes from such an intense stimulation. "Steg", you moan, "Too much..."

He slows down his movements and gently asks, "Do you want me to stop ?"

The pleasure recedes and you know that won't do, so you say, "No, please... I need- need to come..."

Steg growls into the shell of your ear and resumes his earlier motions, pumping his fingers inside you, rolling your clit between his fingers, and softly bouncing your tits as he pulls your nipples. He gives a harder bite on your neck, and softly sucks your skin.

You feel his dicks throb against your back, and you can't help but wondering what they'd feel like _inside you_. The thought is enough to send you reeling, and something explodes inside your core, wave after wave of tingling pleasure coursing through every nerve and every vein. It takes you a few good moments to regain your composure and your breath, and when you finally come down from cloud nine, you're welcomed by the warm cocoon that is Steg's large body.

The fingers that were holding your clit move to flatten down on it, prolonging your high while grounding you at the same time. He pulls his fingers out of your wet core, eliciting a soft whimper, and brings them to his mouth, sucking each of them one after the other with a delighted moan.

You feel your insides twitch at the lewd sight, and can't help but feeling your arousal building back up.

"You taste divine, (y/n)", he huskily says, "But I want you in so many other ways..."

Your breath hitches at the promise of more, and you breathe out, "How ?"

He bites his lower lip, starts leisurely stroking his upper dick with one of his lower hands, and crosses his upper arms behind his head in a seductive display. "Wanna ride me ?", he invitingly asks.

Your mouth goes dry as you let out a low throaty groan. You nod and hurry to your night table to retrieve condoms and lube. Back to the main menu, you kneel above him and slide a condom on his lower cock. Then you lower your hips until he enters your soaked wet core, panting as you feel him slowly filling you.

He loudly moans as your hips meet his, he's sheathed to the hilt but doesn't move for the while you need to adjust. A pair of hands flies to your hips, the other gently cupping your face as he leans down to kiss you. 

You feel so small in his lap, and so full at once... you gently rock your hips, moaning into the kiss. The growl you earn is another turn-on, so you grind your hips harder, and do it again, until you need to break the kiss for air.

Steg looks at you with lust-clouded eyes, and his upper hands move to gently scratch your back with shortly trimmed fingernails. "Come on, show me what you've got", he invitingly says.

Your eyebrow twitches, as you're half indignated, half aroused by the challenge he just threw at you. Yet, you smirk, place your hands on his strong torso, and start riding him, making a show of rolling your hips against his.

The deep rumble of a growl resounds in your bedroom as he grinds up against you to meet you better, and he bites his lower lip wantingly. He's a sight to behold : stroking himself, holding one of your hips to help them meet his, and fondling your tits at the same time, he's lust incarnate and you feel incredibly lucky to share such a moment with him.

You also feel yourself dripping around his length, soaking his happy trail as you ride him with all your might. It feels _so good_, yet it's missing something... You slow down your movements, look at him square in the eye and murmur, "I want you to fuck me..."

His lower arms instantly move to hold the back of your thighs, and he lifts you up a little, holding you above him. Then he has a delicious lopsided smile, and starts pounding into you.

A surprised wail leaves you as his sharp thrusts reach something deeper, and you see stars. 

He maintains that quick rhythm until you squirt all around him, enough to soak the mattress beneath you both.

You're lost in a cloud of wild sensations. You can feel Steg's length pounding deep into you while the upper one grinds against your slit, sometimes reaching your clit, his strong hands all over you, and your juices easing the slide between your bodies.

He slows down until he comes to a halt, and gently cards a hand through your hair. "You're so wet for me", he lowly says.

You can't repress a moan at being called out like this.

"Do you want to change positions ?", he offers.

Kind of dizzy from the rough treatment, yet yearning for more, you curtly nod.

"On your fours ?"

You bite your lip and feel your insides twitch around Steg at the images that come to your mind. "Sure", you breathe out. You lift your hips up, whining a little when you feel him slipping out of you, and place yourself in position to get some more. You turn your head and wriggle your butt invitingly. "Come on, show me what you've got", you lazily smile.

His jaw tenses and relaxes a moment after. Then he crawls towards you, hovering above your back with all his stature, and murmurs into your ear, "Ask, and I'll deliver." Then he aligns the dick with a condom on with your core, and slowly enters you. He takes you doggy-style, spreading your ass cheeks open so his upper dick slides against the cleft of your ass – helped by your own personal lubrication from earlier – as he pounds into you. One of his pair of hands is latched onto your hips, another one is pushing on the back of your neck so you arch your back and take him deeper.

You yield and brace your arms against the mattress, moaning loudly at feeling fuller with the new angle. Soft cries of "More" and "Please" escape your lips in rhythm with his thrusts, and you feel sweat beading on your back as you strain to take in all his strength.

Soon Steg's hands move up so he's keeping a tight grip on your hips and spreading your ass cheeks open. He softly growls as his upper dick throbs against the wet cleft of your ass.

There's this irrepressible urge to be _filled_ that bubbles into your gut, and so, you manage to say, between broken moans, "I w-want you- aaghn ! There, too- nghh..."

You hear a low appreciative moan as he slows down to a halt, and he slaps your right ass cheek.

You yelp but relish in the sting.

He places both his right hands on your ass cheek, and gently massages it.

You exhale a soft moan of delight at being soothed like this, and grind yourself against his hips.

Another slap, on the left ass cheek, earning another yelp. "For good measure", he says, a hint of playfulness in his voice. He gives a quick massage just like before, and spreads your ass open again. One of his hands moves to stroke his neglected member, and put it out of the way, as one lubed finger soon circles around your butthole.

"When did you-", you start, but can't finish your question as you soon feel a fingertip passing past the first ring of muscle. You focus on evening your breathing and relax to allow the intrusion.

You feel his cock twitch inside you just as he cautiously inserts centimeter after centimeter of his finger on the other side. He reaches the last knuckle, and after a couple of minutes to let you adjust he's inserting a second lubed finger and starts scissoring you open.

You arch your back and lean back for more, letting him do anything he wants with your body.

He resumes his hip rolls against you, but this time he's fingering your ass in rhythm.

The dual stimulation makes you feel kind of light-headed but damn good, too. You close your eyes in bliss, let your tongue lazily wet your lips.

At some point he inserts a third finger, and relentlessly stretches you until you take him to the knuckle.

You gasp at the extra stretch but remember how big he is as he throbs against you. _Better safe than sorry._ You let him play with your butt for a little more, but soon you start to wriggle, as if you wanted to get out of his strong grip.

He comes to a halt, and asks, mildly worried, "Did I do something wrong ?"

You turn your head around and coyly say, "I want you inside me."

You see the way his jaw tightens when he swallows and effectively complies, pulling out of you to retrieve the pack of condoms. He slides a condom on his upper dick, applies a good dose of extra lube on both of his cocks and lines himself back up with you. Both heads pass past the first rings of muscle at the same time.

You wail, and are left panting heavily as Steg gives you some time to adjust.

Then he cautiously pushes in, giving you the double penetration you've dreamed of, doggy-style.

There's a hint of pain as he bottoms out, his upper dick being a tad bigger than the other one, but you're willing to take the risk.

"So tight", he says, voice strained.

"So big", you counter as you tentatively roll your hips against his.

He groans and gives a couple of equally tentative thrusts.

You brace yourself at the pain you feel in your lower back and let out a pained whine, brows furrowed as you wince.

He immediately stops any movement, and softly says, "Hey, it's alright if it's too much. I understand."

You feel tears prickling at the corner of your eyes but ask, "Can we try the other way around ?"

"Sure", he softly says, and slowly pulls out, attentive to any reaction and pausing whenever he feels your body tense. Then he turns you around, laying you down on the bed, and for a moment just lays down by your side, arms wrapping around you to form a safe cocoon.

You regain your breath and your composure, and steal a kiss from him.

He playfully nibbles at your lower lip, and asks, "Do you still want to do this ?"

"Yeah", you say, "You're just... huge. More than I expected. I think I've been a bit presumptuous..." You exhale a weak chuckle. 

He smiles and his hands release you to change the condom on his upper dick, before he moves to hover above you and slowly re-enters you, careful of any reaction now that he can see your face.

It's still an intrusion you need a few moments to adjust to, but not a spearing one just like before... You feel pleasantly stretched and filled, and the view is gorgeous. You lift a hand to run your fingertips against a defined and slightly hairy pectoral, then down his six-pack – _Damn, he's so- unf..._ – until you reach his hip. You caress its outline then grab it, grinding your hips against his in an attempt to make him move. "Fuck me", you hear yourself say in a haze.

He lifts an amused eyebrow. "My pleasure", the deep rumble of his voice echoes in your bedroom before he grabs your hands to place them on your sides, and places his lower hands on your thighs, spreading them open while holding you down. He gives a couple of slow hip rolls, earning a small moan of relief and pleasure, then starts fucking you into the mattress while holding each of your limbs with his powerful arms, relentlessly sinking his hips deep into yours.

_There._ The pressure, the angle, the depth is perfect. The view, too, as you're gifted with the sight of Steg putting all of his strength into fucking you senseless, body tense and shining with a sheen layer of sweat. A few sweatdrops drip down his chin and end up falling on your face in the effort, but you don't care, you're lost in pure bliss and the heat between your bodies. Soon enough you can feel another orgasm building up,  and manage between moans and sobs, "I- aah! I'm gon-gonna come... nhghh... Please, m-make me..."

He releases one of your hands to rest his own at the base of your throat in a possessive gesture. "I wanna see you come undone", he lowly says, "Wanna feel you..."

Your now free hand slides down your body to reach between your legs. The double penetration is already a treat in itself, the multiple touches make you feel owned and terribly desired, and you know you won't last much longer, yet you're determined on triggering something more powerful : you deftly pinch the sides of your clit with your the tips of your forefinger and middle finger, flatten them so you can feel a good part of its length, and start stroking, never alleviating the pressure.

Steg seems mesmerized by the view, and pounds into you even faster, sweat beading at his furrowed eyebrow in the effort. He looks back at your face and manages between ragged breaths and soft growls, "That's it... Keep going..."

You wail at a deeper thrust than before, and roll your clit between your fingers until you see stars. You come right there and then, a violent shudder coursing all of your body as you let out a series of delighted sighs. Then you open your eyes dazedly, still groggy.

He keeps fucking you for a few off-beat thrusts then ends up coming too, wailing your name. His grip tightens around your limbs and his whole body tenses from pleasure as you feel him violently throb inside you.

_ God, he's gorgeous. _

He exhales a long ragged breath as the last of his seed fill the condoms, then he releases his grip on your limbs to rest his elbows on the bed, and tenderly kisses you.

You nearly melt at the contact, so sweet after such a rough session, and thank the stars for being so lucky tonight.

When he leans up he smiles at you, and gently pulls out, mindful of the condoms. He discards them in the nearby trash bin, and comes to snuggle against you.

You gladly accept the unexpected hug, and nestle your body against his taller form.

Two of his arms offer pillows for you and him, and the two on the other side come to caress your bared back or your thigh. "Are you okay ?", he softly asks, pressing a kiss on your forehead.

A warm smile grows on your face. "Damn right I am..."

"Good." He kisses your hair, then your forehead again.

"Will you sleep here tonight ?", you ask with hope.

"Certainly", he assures you, holding you taut. 

"Good." You place a soft kiss on his neck, smile when he leans down to meet you, and relish in the softness of his lips when they meet yours. Your tongue easily swirls against his when he asks for entrance, and you let your hand wander freely against the broad expanse of his upper body, enjoying the warmth radiating from him.

When he breaks the kiss he wears a sexy lopsided smile, and you swear you've never seen someone that beautiful.

_ Perfect, that's what he is. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached here, thanks for reading !
> 
> Comments and reviews are welcomed !
> 
> *curls in a ball in the corner of the room and blushes*


End file.
